This invention relates to an interchangeable, decorative beam assembly and particularly to hollow decorative beams to and from ceilings and walls by means of interlocking brackets and generally U-shaped beams.
Traditionally, beams have been used in structures as supporting means for ceilings and walls. Over time, the presence of beams in structures has become an aesthetic consideration as well as a functional one. There is currently a demand for the decorative look of real wood beams. Because aesthetics are subject to human whim, however, an even greater need is present for a hollow, decorative imitation beam that can easily and inexpensively be replaced as a decorator desires.
Generally, beams have been made of wood. While meeting aesthetic needs, such beams are very heavy, difficult to attach, and are often prohibitively expensive. Any altering of the beams from one style to another requires refinishing, reconstruction or even replacement. Furthermore, as more and more structures are prefabricated and are made with lighter and therefore weaker ceilings and walls, heavy real wood beams become impractical. The fact that many homeowners can be described as "do it yourselfers," either through desire or economic necessity, illustrates the need for a quick, simple, yet aesthetically satisfactory attachment and detachment beam system, particularly for use in mobile and modular homes.
While there have been other attempts at providing decorative beams in the past, none have provided the ease of attachment and interchangeability of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,872 to Lovullo et al. describes a ceiling beam attachment clip wherein a metal bracket containing a series of protruding tabs is used to hold the edge of a folded beam into position. One attaching a beam to a ceiling using this bracket must fold the beam into the desired shape around the bracket while fitting the beam permanently into the tabs.
German Pat. No. 2,854,449 discloses a U-shaped simulated wooden beam that has resilient clips on its inner sides which fit over the edges of an inverted U-shaped channel that is secured to the ceiling.